The PRoTECT (Puerto Rico Testsite for Exploring Contamination Threats) Program includes five research projects, supported by two research support cores that will be conducted by a cross-disciplinary, multiuniversity team. The Administrative Core aims to (1) provide Program leadership and coordination;(2) facilitate and ensure integration of cross-disciplinary, multi-university activities;(3) provide fiscal management and administrative services and monitor resources and expenditures;(4) maintain smooth interaction with external advisory committee members and active communication with the NIEHS, EPA and SBRP program;(5) provide program documentation, reporting and assessment;and (6) promote Program activities among the participating institutions, government and industry. Achieving these aims while managing geographically distributed multi-university teams will require a sophisticated administrative structure. The initial decisions and plans, together with an effective communication structure, are crucial to maintaining active collaboration and coordination among researchers and institutions. Information Technology communication systems will support PRoTECT's cross-disciplinary, multi-university research and administration activities. Committees have also been formed to advise, coordinate and assess the effort with the Program Directors. These include an Executive Committee (to manage, facilitate and monitor the technical quality of the projects/cores), an Institutional Partnership Committee (to provide the necessary institutional-level guidance and promote the long-range strategic goals), a Scientific Advisory Committee (to assess research merit, cross-disciplinary integration, translation and relevance of projects, cores, and program), a Research Translation Committee and a Training Advisory Committee. Frequent and routine meetings and interaction will be planned and calendar dates will be established for these events. In addition to training activities and specific project/core interactions, the following specific key PRoTECT events will be adopted to ensure cross-disciplinary interaction: (1) monthly cross-disciplinary multi-university "Town" meetings: (2) webinars and (3) an annual PRoTECT conference. The Executive Committee will oversee program documentation and assessment. The Committee will utilize the annual conference for direct interactions between the participants and committees, and for assessment of program activities.